We Will Be Remembered
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: This is a collection of songfics dealing with the YJ characters and at any time throughout the entire show. Most will probably be focused on the original team. Spitfire definitely will be seen. Others may vary. Chapter 6: Holding Out For a Hero. Wendy didn't know if she should believe in heroes like in fairy tales…
1. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

_**M'gann and Connor**_

_This chapter was inspired by an awesome Youtube video by __KjavonD, titled "Conner and M'gann-Somebody That I Used to Know" I suggest checking it out. __I thought this song was highly appropriate for their current relationship. Obviously this will take place before even "Depths" happened… no comment referring back to "Darkest" at the moment…_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing famous._

* * *

Connor walked back into the cave through the cave entrance with Wolf alongside him. He had taken the large animal out for a run on the refreshing quiet night. The same could be said for the nearly empty cave. Wolf settled down for a rest while Connor headed for the kitchen for a drink. He stopped when he saw who was already in there. M'gann too froze in her spot. The two's eyes locked for a brief moment. Silence passed between them until she headed out and down the hall. Connor watched after her and sighed before going back to his task.

Connor always remembered what it used to be like between them. M'gann would try to be there for him and he constantly did the same. Things went very well for both together that first year through everything that happened.

Connor filled the water bowl and placed it in front of Wolf who lapped it up greedily. He patted the animal's head before going to the fridge. As he opened the doors, his eyes grazed over the various cold contents.

_M'gann happily danced around the kitchen with the recipe book floating along by her, calling out the ingredients. Connor pulled out the eggs and butter and placed them on the counter for her. She smiled in thanks before grabbing other things from the pantry… _

Connor blinked and grabbed the water jug out with a frown on his face as he poured him a large glass. Now he remembered why he didn't like to be in the kitchen much anymore. It always reminded him of M'gann. He sat down on the couch, taking a sip. He stared at the blank television, not even bothering to turn it on. He reminisced on his thoughts instead.

It was after their first year that Connor noticed a change begin in M'gann. He didn't really think much about it since everyone tends to change as they get older. Not until a little over a year ago did he see how deep she was diving in a goon's mind, leaving the victim a bit delirious. He was slightly uncomfortable with it, but they retrieved what they needed. A short time later, La'gann joined the team and openly showed interest in the Martian. He backed off for a while at the Kryptonian clone's glares. Then, there was that one mission to Quebec that only the two of them went on.

* * *

_Capturing a man under their target, Connor watched in horror as the guy looked like he was having a seizure as M'gann searched his mind. _

"_M'gann, stop." He ordered and put a firm hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head around, her eyes still glowing as she glared at him. The man fell over and passed out. _

"_M'gann you went too far. You were damaging his mind." _

_She shrugged his touch away icily. "I got what I needed. Doesn't matter anyway. He got what was coming to him." M'gann walked away and boarded the bioship. _

_On the ride back, silence thickened the whole atmosphere for a long time until Connor decided to voice his concerns. "M'gann you can't keep doing that to people." _

"_Connor, it's the quickest and most efficient way to get information from the bad guys!" She replied, exasperated. _

"_But it's not right!" He shot back. "It's changing you." _

_She turned around and gave him a deepest glare. "You don't need to hover over me all the time, telling me what to do. Maybe it would be best to break it off for a while." _

_Connor shook his head. She was not getting it. "You need to stop it."_

* * *

The next thing he knew, Connor had a brief blackout and couldn't remember for a while what happened during that mission until his mind healed and brought back bits and pieces of his lost memory. M'gann had moved on by then and was with La'gann.

They had hardly spoken a word to each other since except when on missions. He knew she avoided him and it hurt even though it had been close to a year ago. He felt so distant from her, wondering why she had to go that low in measures and continues to drop. Connor still longed to help her break that habit and missed the old M'gann who was happy and never wanted to harm anyone.

* * *

M'gann lounged on her bed and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to push every thought of Connor away. He was too controlling. She was better off without him. She stared at the blank white ceiling above her. M'gann hated that Connor made her feel so guilty. She narrowed her eyes and tightened her lips.

"_It is not my fault."_ She thought to herself.

They both changed so they were becoming distant anyway. She knew she couldn't keep going with the "Hello Megan" routine that excited her when she first came to Earth. She wanted that perfect witty life until she realized that real life could never be that simple. Like she experienced on Mars. M'gann longed to be completely different than that Megan she once admired. It was not her fault for wanting space and to live her own life.

With the advance she discovered in her telepathy, things couldn't have been easier getting vital information. Gone was the timid girl who was afraid of using her telepathy when she came to Earth. It became a waste of time to respect all minds with privacy. She usually didn't read any of her team's, the Leagues, or others of good people. Just the bad guys and only to get what she needed. She didn't care anymore the effects of going deep and pulling out did. She felt like she was doing the right thing leaving the low life like that so they wouldn't harm anyone again. She just didn't understand why Connor couldn't see her reasoning. M'gann was better off without him anyway.

She was done trying to impress him as he only seemed to accuse her lately. As she tried to convince herself that, M'gann couldn't help missing the way things used to be between them.

* * *

_So... What do you think?_


	2. I Won't Give Up

**I Won't Give Up**

_ **Wally and Artemis**_

_My view on a possible missing scene when dealing with the upcoming undercover mission. This will take place right before Depths happened. (yes, I know I use that episode a lot)_

_Disclaimer: I have no claim to Jason Mraz and if I had any ownership to Young Justice, they would have not gone on __**ANOTHER**__ Hitas._

* * *

"That was delicious babe," Wally replied while patting his satisfied stomach.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Yeah that was your fourth plate. You can show your appreciation by helping with the dishes."

"I needed that after making a quick run to my uncle's." In a gust of wind, Wally stood next to her in front of the sink. After a peck on the cheek, Wally went to rinsing off plates.

"Thank you Arty. What would I do without you?"

"Probably starve."

He looked at her flabbergasted. "How can you say that?!"

She continued to smile with her attention to washing. Wally's expression toned down as he watched her. "I'm serious Artemis. I'm glad you came into my life."

Artemis looked like she was going to say something witty until she turned and saw his expression. He found himself staring into her deep stormy grey eyes that always held such a beautiful light in them. He knew how far she had come since he first met her and was grateful for her choices that led her to becoming a hero and ultimately closer to him.

He felt pulled toward her and slowly moved closer until his phone vibrated in his pocket. He signed in disappointment and let his head hang low before answering.

"Hello?"

"Wally, it's time to enact Goddess Fall."

"Now?" Wally asked softly.

"Yes, I need to talk to Artemis."

Wally hesitantly handed the phone over to Artemis. Recognizing the sullen look on his face, she understood who and what it was about. She wiped her hands on the dish towel before taking the phone into the other room to take in the details clearly. Wally slugged back to doing the dishes, a million different thoughts running through his head at once.

He was with Nightwing when the elaborate plan was developed to have someone go under and learn who the light was and what they were planning. Kaldur was the best choice since he was trusted enough and had the apparent emotional trigger and identity of his real father for a convincing betrayal. Artemis was the back-up of that undercover plan to immediately step in when needed. Wally deeply hoped that it would never have to come to that.

Artemis soon came back in, gently laying the phone down on the table.

"I leave tomorrow to go to Cape Canaveral."

Wally closed his eyes and remained emotionless until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned and opened his eyes to see sadness in hers.

"Why so soon?" He questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

She fell into the warmth of his chest and he wrapped his arms around her to tighten the embrace.

"Wally, I don't want to go, but it has to be done."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I know,"

Wally wanted to hold onto her forever, but knew he had to release her eventually. He wasn't going to be selfish and hide her away from the world when she was desperately needed. He had considered that idea before a few times and had to dismiss it from his mind each time. They were the ones who decided to devote their lives to be heroes. It would hurt every day inside to try to run away from it all. They could never truly give it up.

"I have to let you go," Wally quietly said, "You need to do this mission and I can't hold you back."

Being patient and waiting was some of his worse traits, especially being a speedster, yet he had to learn to master them. He lifted her chin up to lock eyes with her as he fervently said, "I know the times will get hard, but we will be able to pull through this. I am not giving up on us."

Artemis in turn gave him a teary smile. "Neither am I."

After another silent moment, the two separated and still held hands tightly.

Wally replied, playing with her fingers, "We have to do something special tonight so we can hold onto each moment."

Artemis stood in thought as she considered his suggestion. "I just want to enjoy the peacefulness of being with you."

They ended up taking a long walk, talking about past memories and their possible future while never letting go of each other. Wally would be forever grateful that he took Kent Nelson's advice five years ago and held onto his spitfire. Some others, like her dad and sister, believed that their relationship would never work out. The haters were proven wrong as Wally and Artemis continued on, hand in hand. They had a lot to learn, but stuck through it together. No matter how long this mission was supposed to last, the pair knew that they wouldn't give up on their tasks and more importantly, on each other.

* * *

_The codename Goddess Fall was created by Glimare. I'm only borrowing it._ _(Check out her stories! They are awesome!)_

_Please leave me a review! :)_


	3. The Best Day

**The Best Day **

**_Zatanna and Zatara_**

_This will take place in different moments of Zatanna's life. Some pre-team, surrounding Misplaced, and sometime after the end of Season 1. _

_Disclaimer: I am well aware that though I used many of Taylor Swift's songs, I am not her. And you already know of my lack of ownership to Young Justice much less anything else famous._

* * *

The soft autumn breeze blew across the countryside in the late afternoon where a little dark haired five year old ran with her arms outstretched and eyes closed. She giggled in delight, crunching through the colorful fallen leaves scattered about.

"You can't catch me daddy!" She called out.

She continued to run. She looked behind her and slowed down, her mouth forming an o as she wondered where her father went. She turned back in front of her and skitted to a stop too late when she spotted him crouched down and ready to grab her.

"Gotcha,"

Zatanna squirmed and squealed in joy as her dad tickled her. When the tickle fest ended, Zatara gazed down at his young daughter. He pulled some leaves out of her hair before re-adjusting her dark blue headband. She tiredly smiled and hugged her dad tightly.

"I love you daddy,"

Since his little girl wouldn't let go of his coat, he picked her up and carried her back to the car. Zatanna had a fun filled day away from the city. Between tractor rides, corn mazes, picking out the perfect little pumpkin, and running through the clear fields, it was enough to tire out a five year old. Behind her droopy eyes, she studied the brilliance of the golden pink sky as the sun set. She loved these moments spent with her dad and knew they were going to last forever.

* * *

Zatanna turned the last corner to her street and furiously wiped away the flooding tears that blurred her vision as she dashed home. Being 13 was so tough. He had a hard enough time trying to fit in at her private school and hung out with some girls she considered her friends.

Right after school, she saw Ashley and Brittany picking on a petite reserved girl named Vanessa. They took the small brunette's glasses and waved them around as they teased about her appearance and choice of extracurricular activities. Zatanna tensed, deciding to take care of this civilly without spoiling her secret of learning magic. The magician trainee snatched the glasses out of Brittany's hand and handed them back to Vanessa. She told her friends to leave the other girl alone. Before Zatanna knew it, she was pushed into the mud and laughed at. Normally, she wouldn't let it get to her, but with everyone gathered around, some mocking her, she took off utterly humiliated.

Zatara looked up from his League reports due to the slamming of the front door and his daughter's rapid footsteps up the stairs. He put the folder down and headed toward Zatanna's room. After a gentle tap, he opened the door to find his daughter sitting at her desk with tears trickling down her face. Taking notice of her ruined uniform, he understood that she must have had a hard day. He stood next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"How about you change into something more comfortable and we can go somewhere. We both need to get away for a while."

The pair wandered around the mall, laughing at some of the ridiculous displays before ending the day with ice cream. Zatanna explained about her day while her dad intently listened. When she finished he encouraged her.

"You did the right thing sticking up for her Zatanna. I'm proud of you for being considerate and caring for others in need."

Zatanna couldn't help the happiness that filled her soul from her father's words. Just like he always took away the pain after getting scrapes when she was younger, he knew exactly what she needed to feel better emotionally.

On the ride home, she made up her mind to forget about those mean girls and find better friends like Vanessa, yet she knew that she loved these days when it was just her and dad. Zatara also made the decision that day to soon introduce his daughter to the junior team since he knew they were good kids and she had a good head on her shoulders.

* * *

When the adults disappeared, Zatanna felt her heart tear in two watching her father vanish like that. She wasn't going to give up on getting her father back where he was meant to be. Always there with her. Pushing away all her worries and fears, she let her determination drive her in defeating Klarion and the other magic users from their split trick. She knew of Kaldur's back up plan and of their desperation to use it. The only thought she had before putting on the helmet was that she was willing to do anything to get her dad and the other adults back after so much he had done for her. Through her experience as Dr. Fate, she waited, hopeful that her decision would help them win and everyone back together. As she soon began to accept her fate as the Lord of Order, she found herself staring back at her dad. She immediately hugged him tightly to be assured that it wasn't some sort of dream. She held tighter and smiled, glad that it wasn't.

"I love you Zatanna," he replied as he kissed her forehead.

When he carefully pried the helmet from her hands, she felt the heavy power it contained released from her fingers. Grateful that she wouldn't have to remain as the host, in the back of her mind she wondered why Fare had released her when she was hearing from the others that her wasn't very willing to let go. She pushed away her concerns, content to stay in the comforting arms of her dad.

"Take care of my daughter." Zatara replied as he hesitantly separated from her. Zatanna's eyes widened as she realized her dad's meaning. She watched in horror as he prepared to put on the helmet.

"Dad! No!"

In a flash similar to the one from earlier that caused the split, her father was now gone and replaced by someone else. Her dad made the ultimate sacrifice for her, yet she couldn't help feeling so terrible about it. Her heart shattered to pieces when Dr. Fate left without even looking back at her once.

* * *

A few days after Zatara became Dr. Fate, Zatanna had moved all of her things into her new room at the cave. With some filled boxes still stacked around, she sat on her bed watching some old family videos on her laptop. She hugged a small beige stuffed rabbit close as the camera focused on her as a three year old.

_Little Zatanna sat on the kitchen stool, wearing a long light blue play dress and a matching tiara on her head. Her brow furrowed as she was focused on her paper and crayons. She looked up towards the camera with a big grin on her face. _

"_Look daddy, I made me and you."_

_The little girl held up and pointed at her obscure drawings. The camera was set sown on the counter, still facing her as Zatara walked over to examined the picture. _

"_See daddy, you're pulling a rabbit out of your hat."_

_Zatara smiled as he whipped out his hat. "Like this?" He wiggled his fingers above before sticking his hand in and pulling out a beige stuffed rabbit with a blue bow. She clasped her hands together in glee before reaching for the toy. _

"_For me?!" she asked incredulously. _

"_Of course princess," He answered. His little girl took the rabbit and hugged it close before tackling her dad in a big embrace. _

"_We'll always be together, right?" _

"_Yes Zatanna. I will never lose you." _

Zatanna closed her eyes and let the tears fall as the video continued to play of her dad showing off more simple tricks to her request. Even since that young age, she knew that her dad always added the magic touch to any adventure and little moments like this. She wished to still be spending times like this with him and long for that promise given to be true.

Zatanna opened her eyes slowly due to a knock at the door. "Come in," She replied softly.

She closed her laptop and looked down as Robin, in his civilian clothes, walked over and sat next to her.

"How are you holding up?" He asked gently.

"Alright," She replied. She purged her lips together and a few more tears escaped. "I still miss him." She whispered.

"I know what you mean. The love for a parent can hold deep inside your heart." He took his shades off and placed them in his lap. "I lost my parents almost five years ago."

Zatanna watched as he straightened up before looking at her. His blue eyes had a glint of light in them. He gave her a small smile.

"The best thing to do is keep those favorite moments fresh in your mind and know that he did everything for you because he cared about you so much." He put his hand over hers in comfort then stood up. ""He's still in there somewhere and looks out for you."

Robin walked toward the door and turned back toward her. "We are going to put a movie in soon once Artemis and Wally can agree on what to watch. You want to join?"

"Maybe in a little bit." She answered back.

"Zatanna, just remember that we're all here for you."

"Thanks," With a smile, Robin vanished into the hallway. Zatanna stood up and started going through some more of her things. She placed a picture taken a few years ago of her and her dad.

"Stay strong Zatanna,"

The words echoed through her mind of what her dad would often tell her. With a small smile, she held her head high as she also raised her attitude. Zatara would want her to be happy and Robin's words sparked a new-found hope that she will eventually be with her dad again, no matter how long that may take.

* * *

A few months after the League takeover attempt, Dr. Fate decided to take Zatanna as his apprentice since she needed more training. After a full afternoon and even a compliment or two on the young magicians improvement, the Lord of Order allowed Zatanna to take a break for the night and work on her studies. As she prepared to leave, she paused and glanced back at him.

"Thank you. I had the best day learning under you."

Dr. Fate gave her a nod. He stared at the direction she went for a long moment. The corners of his mouth raised slightly as he softly said, "Me too Zatanna."

* * *

_Phew! Sorry this took so long to get out. I've had a load of schoolwork and still have more to do. Once I finished a test today, I immediately got working on completing this chapter. Hopefully it was well worth the wait. It may take a while to see more stuff written from me since I have had tons to do lately. I don't think it will really slow down again until after Christmastime, but I'll try to get as much out as I can during any free moments. _

_I know I used the little stuffed rabbit before in another story or two for Artemis. It was my favorite buddy when I was little. Better than a teddy bear in my opinion. It was also a request from someone to do a Zatanna/Dick bonding moment over the Misplaced events so I added a tiny piece. _

_Please leave me a review and don't forget to add alert if you want to see more. :)_


	4. Fireflies

**Fireflies  
**

**Bart (and a small side of Barry)**

_No one could quite understand why Bart liked the little glowing bugs so much._

_Sorry for the long update wait. I had this chapter halfway finished, but was not completely satisfied with it as I wrote myself in a corner. I scrapped it to use this version instead. I think it worked out much better._ _I guess this could take place post "Before the Dawn". It's your choice._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, Bart and some others would be in it more, a few relationships would be mended already, the cave wouldn't have exploded, and most importantly, it would be on right now. *Sigh. Now onto chasing Fireflies._

* * *

Bart flopped down and leaned back on the sofa. After a few seconds of counting spots on the ceiling, he got up and zoomed over to the movie collection. He frowned once through with a quick scan and sped into the kitchen. Finding no sign of his new favorite snack, he ended up back on the sofa and groaned. Needless to say, Bart was extremely bored.

He had gone to see Jamie, but his fellow teammate was busy studying for his Pre-Cal finals and stated that he didn't need any more distractions since he's already had one nagging at him for the past couple of hours, trying to do his homework for him. Leaving Jamie to argue with himself, Bart went back home. Well, the future speedster assumed that staying with his young grandparents was going to be his home now.

Bart went through the list of other people he could hang out with in his mind again. Wally was busy sulking and didn't want to be bothered, Garfield had to catch up on his schoolwork since he had been slacking, and the locations of the others were disclosed to him. He considered seeing what Tim was up to, but quickly dismissed the idea after learning a while back from his surprise visit to the Batcave. Dick kept his promise of electrifying the secret entrance if the speedster decided to drop by unexpected again.

Tired of being cooped up in the house, Bart grabbed his cell phone (as an agreement with Barry and Iris to have) and took off for a run. The speedster enjoyed the feeling of everything moving past him, yet joining together in a brilliant blend of colors and shapes. It was as if the world turned slowly in a way.

Spotting an unusual greenish glow in a vast empty field, Bart skidded to a stop and went over to check it out. It took him a moment to realize what twinkled above the ground. He smiled and moved to examine the fireflies closer. He had never seen them before so this was quite a sight for him.

"There must be like ten million of them." He said to himself in astonishment.

Grouped together, the fireflies blinked in a pattern that almost looked like rain drops that slowly floated to the ground. The speedster actually stood still for more than a moment, staring at the scene with wonder. Soon, he was caught in the middle of the peaceful shimmering cloud around him. They seemed to put out a show, gracefully dancing everywhere in the field. Bart longed for this picture to last forever.

Barry walked into his home and headed straight to the kitchen for a night snack. The long day at work plus the quick attempted bank heist to take care of on the way home left him starving. With a sandwich piled high and a bag of Chicken Weezies in his hands, he headed toward his bedroom where Iris most likely was already in bed. On the way, he paused when he caught sight of a glow coming from the spare bedroom for Bart. Peeking in through the crack of the door, he furrowed his brows in confusion to the jar of fireflies sitting on the nightstand. The Flash failed to notice the blur that snatched the bag of chips out of his hands until Bart was on the other side of the room.

"Thanks for the Chicken Weezies," Bart replied through a mouthful. Barry rolled his eyes and mentally told himself that he had the chips hidden for a reason as there was another speedster living in the house hooked on them.

Snatching a handful of chips, Barry asked, "What's with the fireflies?"

Bart stared at the jar and smiled. "They're really cool." He merely replied.

"Hmm," Barry shrugged and left before his grandson could take any more of his food.

Bart continued on his munchies as he watched the handful of fireflies creating a dull glow like a lantern in their enclosed space. He still had no idea what it was about the lightning bugs that fascinated and left him feeling calm. Maybe it was the gentleness and the small spark of light they always emitted that provided a comfort to the young speedster.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he often had trouble sleeping, afraid to wake up and find the world in ruins. Sure, it was a little aggravating to be stuck in the past, yet he enjoyed spending time with his family and having a good group of friends he could lean on. There was also so much more that he could do in this time compared to the one he came from. All Bart could do was remain upbeat and happy to be there which in truth he was.

Bart again peered inside the jar. He decided that the fireflies represented hope with the tiny speck of light that kept making its presence known. That was enough in Bart's mind to see that whatever the future held now, they could get through it.

* * *

_Don't know if this can really be considered a songfic, but oh well. I was inspired by Owl City. He always has such interesting and creative songs and for some reason I pictured Bart for this. I tried to keep it as nice and fluffy as I could without getting too deep. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and add me to alert if you haven't already! :D_


	5. Missing

**Missing**

_**Greta Hayes/Secret**_

_Her world suddenly faded away as she found herself missing… Season 1: Secrets._

_This is darker than my usual works. Very angsty and depressing. Not my best work. I am also beginning to wonder if I should just call these one-shots inspired by songs more than songfics themselves… Oh well. _

_Disclaimer: I have no ownership to anything famous._

* * *

Greta Hayes couldn't remember how she died. Maybe it was a good thing for the 12 year old not to mingle on the painful details. The only memory was that it was night and she had fear plaguing her. There was a brief sharp pain that was engulfed in the darkness that seemed to consume her for a long time.

When she finally awoke, the world somehow seemed different than what she remembered. Dimmer. Shadows stretching everywhere. It took her a while to recognize some of the sceneries that she grew up in. Various tall buildings looming in the distance in large clusters, cars coming and going, and people bustling about without pausing to take notice of anything around them. She was in the city. Manhattan. _Her home_.

Before she had a chance to get comfortable and begin her normal walk back home like she would from the bus stop, she noticed details that really set her off. Greta somehow felt lighter in her steps, almost as if she wasn't really there. A woman rummaged through her purse and talked on her phone while walking right in Greta's direction. The girl didn't have a chance to move out of the way when the woman was centimeters away before literally walking right through her. Greta gasped at that moment. The businesswoman didn't even notice her as she continued on her way. Greta looked down at her hands with wide eyes. She indeed did see very vaguely the late afternoon sunlight going right through her.

Frightened out of her wits, Greta ran, desperate to get away from the crowds and everything in general. She kept going and going, not even sure where she wanted to be or if there was even a place for her anymore. Eventually, she somehow ended up on top of a 6-story building. She sat with arms tightly wrapped around her legs. Greta desperately wanted answers to what happened to her, leaving her in this state.

She used to be happy, living life to the fullest. After being the only child for a time, her parents took in a troubled teen to help turn his life around and give him a home. She loved spending time with Billy, who became the big brother she always wanted. Everything in her simple life was turning out perfect. Greta couldn't ask for anything more.

It took her a while to notice a change begin in Billy, a dark change. He became obsessed in searching for something that would make him powerful. She couldn't understand why he was so distant at times; pushing her away like she was nothing. It hurt Greta to be so mistreated by her brother that she found herself crying at night, longing for things to be happy again.

Greta later found herself standing in front of her house. Passed time was evident for her home was dark as if no one had lived there for a while. Soon, she was standing in the backyard, looking down at a grave. **Greta Hayes. Beloved Sister**. _Her grave. _Greta closed her eyes as the memory became clear in her mind of that one night. _Her last night_. It was unexpected for Billy to make a quick attempt at his sister's life. She really was a ghost.

The thought left her heart-broken. She saw too late of her brother's actions leading up to that last moment. How was she supposed to? Big brothers were the ones that were suppose to protect. That's what she thought her whole life. Now she was left alone and wondered if anyone was even missing her.

* * *

For a while, Greta wandered around in what felt like an empty space. A later night when she saw destruction from miles away, deep down inside she had distinct knowledge that it was him. Seeing the havoc brought on by Harm, it only brought more devastation to her. All she felt she could do was watch everything play out. He had changed so much.

When the two young teenage heroes showed up to put an end to his ruin, Greta watched in awe as the girls faced the danger head on. Their courage showed her that he needed to be stopped. Leading the girls to her old home, she hoped that they would be able to uncover the clues that she could not tell them.

After hearing her brother's statement on why he killed her to gain invulnerability, she felt as if she could sink down to the earth for good. He didn't need anything that he considered an attachment as if it was like a threat to his very being. She was only a sacrifice that he completely turned his back on to gain this power. She began to doubt that he even cared for her in the first place. His heart had completely hardened.

Putting all her feelings aside, she fully understood what had to be done to take away what he gained in his twisted sense of judgment. When she appeared, Harm struggled to cast aside any ounce of fear and attack. Greta knew that she had to get to the heart of the problem. Literally. When she watched him crumble to the ground once his power was taken from him, she knew that he felt it missing and wondered if he ever missed her or would again.

Now that her brother was taken care of, Greta felt a sense of peace through the sadness. She felt as if she was ready to move on away from this haunting life, yet wondered if she truly ever would.

* * *

_Not very many fics for Secret is out there and this turned out way longer than I expected. __I had this in mind for a few months and was literally going to write it when I put it on hold for another month because of all that happened. I heard the song again so I had to write it. Missing by Evanescence clicked instantly for Secret. Hopefully it turned out well enough. And I am just guessing her age. Anyway, feel free to leave me a review! I always look forward to them as they help me go faster on updates. _

_By the way, I also put up a poll on my profile of my current list of songs to use in the future. Don't forget to vote! :D_


	6. Holding Out for a Hero

**Holding out for a Hero **

**Wendy**

_Wendy didn't know if she should believe in heroes like in fairy tales…_

_Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in here I have no ownership to…_

* * *

Fairy tales are often meant to expand their imagination and unlock their creativity and potential, also bringing wonder and excitement. At least that was what Wendy put as a part of her English Comp paper. She was allowed to pick the subject and start her research from there. She honestly had no idea why she selected "Fairy Tales and Their Contribution to Society", but her professor approved it.

Wendy sat alone inside her favorite café on night, typing up her research paper on her laptop. Reviewing some of the aspects again of the familiar tales, she wondered where these noble, good men were in this life. Someone as strong as Hercules to keep the fight or even a brave knight on his grand stallion rushing to save the fair maiden.

She recalled what she often dreamed of since she was a little girl. Something about the simplicity of magic and adventure contained in these stories that intrigued her as a child. They opened up a world of wonder. From flying on the thoughts of happiness and pixie dust in a land where you never grow up or a heroic prince fighting the dragon to rescue the sleeping princess was enough to open up any child's fantasies. Too bad they were only make-believe stories to take the reader briefly away from the real world they lived in. Sure there were some interesting things around, but it was never quite the same as in the enchanting pages.

Caught up in her favorite memories, Wendy was abruptly pulled out of them due to alarms sounding outside. Instinct eating at her to check out the situation, she dashed outside to see a crook running out of the nearby jewelry store. He was pale, wearing light blue and white, and wore glasses and a hood while gripping bags in one hand and some sort of gun in the other. Some cops arrived, but he chuckled and fired his gun at them, freezing the engines of the cars. The police jumped out and hid behind the barriers of their out of commission vehicles, pointing their guns and shouting orders to surrender.

Wendy now recognized this ice villain as Captain Cold. He was beginning to get away, leaving a trail of cold behind him. Wendy had to move away as the ice grew dangerously close as he headed in her direction. She could literally feel the heat rise in her cheeks as her body began to shiver. The safety of the building that was there seconds before was blocked off. Her eyes grew wide as she had no place to go.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers and she was pulled into their arms, rising off the ground and out of the way. For a brief moment with her eyes closed from terror, she felt like she was flying, swept off her feet by Superman. Wendy reopened her eyes to find herself standing back on the ground on the complete opposite side of the street she was just at. She turned to face her rescuer only to see the back of his black shirt as he literally jumped high in the air before landing right near the ice villain.

Wendy had gotten exactly what she needed in that predicament. A hero to rescue her from the oncoming danger. Wendy watched in wonder from far off as he broke right through the thick ice that encased him using his immense strength. Without as much as a shiver, he was ready to keep on in the fight, swiftly avoided another attack. Captain Cold struggled to detain the young hero frantically with quick bursts if ice as he closed in. Soon, the gun was ripped out of the villain's hands and smashed. Wendy wanted to see her rescuer up close and thank him personally when he immediately bounded up and out of sight once the police came to catch the crook.

Wendy eventually returned to her computer, but after what just happened, she could not concentrate on her assignment. The whole event replayed in her mind and she soon gave up, packing up her things to head home. Her sights were on everything around her as she tingled with the thought of her hero possibly following her. She shook her head as she tried to rid the crazy thought. She had read too many stories and seen movies for that chance of having a possibility in her life. Though it was a childish thought, she could never completely get rid her mind that someone was watching after her and keeping her safe from any other threat or weather that may befall her.

As she included in her paper later, a major contributor to many fairy tales was some sort of hero ultimately in every story in some size, shape, or form. Wendy had learned that heroes can exist and that she could continue to hold out for her hero.

* * *

_Now that I think of it, that sounds like a pretty good topic for a paper. I wanted to put this one in a normal person's point of view and left her hero's identity a mystery for her purposely. Hopefully it was understandable that he was Superboy. Don't forget to leave a review! _


End file.
